Master's Kyrptonite
by LenRinTwin
Summary: When Master's angry, I don't know what to do. When Master's sad, I want to cry with him. I can always make him happy using my body ! and ... How I hate it so... go to hell, Master. Pervert. [ Incubus x Reaper ]
1. Master's A Perv

**Master's Kyrptonite**

* * *

So, this year, Papa bought me a new tail ring! He said-

" Take this shit boy, you'll be invincible! " and some other shit. So I slipped It on my spike,

slimy-looking tail, and It fit like a charm! Good luck charm, that is. I won't die If I wear it!

Papa says that all Incabus where one when they turn 15-which means we're now adults

and can fend for ourselves! So... Papa kicked me out.

It's cool though, I Immediately found a place to chill after I was kicked out! I met my

Master, Kiyoteru. Well, he looks O.K. as far as my eyes could see-but being an Incabus,

I was meant to serve him, and do weird stuff to him In his sleep. Whatever that is. Papa

said I'll know soon enough. Meh.

I leaned over, and bowed.

" Nice to meet you, I'm Lui! " I introduced myself. He stared blankly, then suddenly

yanked my hand causing myself to slam Into him, and he went to his knees, and stared

intensely at my behind. He patted my butt, and my tail shot up straight as my eyes

widened In confusion.

" W-What are you doing, man!? " I shouted in a high-pitched voice still standing still as

he stroked my bottom. His glasses twinkled, and he scratched his chin In thought.

" Nice ass. "

" ...Quite. " I replied dully. My tail wrapped around his hands, and I tossed them away as

he finally stood up.

" Are you done yet!? Jeez, If I had known my Master was a pervert, I'd- "

" Hold on-Master? " He cut me off. I nodded.

" I thought I hired a maid... you don't have a plush, and bubbly-butt like the other women. "

He spoke. I stood on my toes, and fluttered my tiny, black, bat-wings fiercely.

" Because I'm a male, idiot! " I shouted into his face. He stood dumbfounded, then

straightened his slick hair.

" Well, now. This can **_still_** work out. " He muttered as he lowered his specs a bit to view

me better. His eyes locked on my shiny glossy, lips, and they followed down to my

stomach-which was exposed. Looking down further, he noticed the nails on my feet

were sharpened. He then looked back up quickly with a smile, and hammered his fist in his

other hand.

" I got it! You're an Incabus! "

" Good job, Captain. " Sarcasm escaped my mouth.

" Which means you'll call me " Master " from now on! "

" No shit, Sherlock.. " I glared at him. He stood up straighter, and cleared his throat.

" Do NOT address your Master as any other name besides " Master ". Got it? " He

sounded more authoritic. Oooh, I'm shaking. I lied one hand on my hip, and squinted my

eyes.

" And If I don't..? " He smiled catching another sweet glimpse at my body, and skimpy

clothing.

" Then I'll kill you. " SIlence.

" PFFT-AHAHAHAHA " I laughed out loud, and bent over grasping my stomach.

" Kill? Me? Sir- you cray cray! " Still laughing he walked up closer to me, then without

warning grabbed my stomach, and I opened my eyes suddenly, and gasped. A huge,

flash of blue light blinded me, and In that light, It engulfed my body, and caused me to

dissenigrate. It was white. Where ever I was It was just white-for a few seconds.

I ended up on my knees facing the sky, panting slowly In shock. Master stood before me

as he put his hand away Into his pocket, and smirked an evil one.

" You see, without my gloves on, If I touch any living thing It will die. But seeing you as an

Incabus who's immortal- I can murder you as I please, and you wouldn't die! "

I glared up at him with the most hated expression as I grasped my stomach.

" T-That hurt, you bastard! " My voice was shaky from experiencing death for the very first

time, and coming back. It still hurt really bad, though. I released my body, and looked

down at my hands that were shaking. Hugging myself, I gently fell over on the ground,

and grunted In anger. He walked over to me, and peered at my face.

" Come now, you can't be that weak. " He mocked with a smile. I curled up more, and

shook as tears began stream down my cheeks. He suddenly cut the sarcasm, then

picked me up slowly.

" Are you crying because It hurt? " He asked.

" No, dummy! I-I'm fine.. " I shouted sobbing, sounding angry. He smirked.

" You were scared, huh? Poor thing.. "

" Was not-! " He hushed me, then I looked up at him In surprise. His smile was warm,

and It made me feel happy. My cheeks warmed up as I gazed Into his eyes. Maybe he

wasn't so bad. He was just playing around, right..?

Without warning-I felt my butt being groped. I glared at him, then fired a fist to his face.

Blood spurted as he still smiled with a dorky look.

" You creep! Stop touching me like some pedophile! "

Master's really weird, but somehow I felt an odd connection between us. I'm totally not

being all cheesy and Disney confessions and shit-but a strand of something was tied with

Master and I today. It was nice, and burning at the same time. I just... WANT TO TAKE

SCISSORS AND CUT THE SHIT OUT OF THAT STRAN! UGHH I HATE YOU

MASTER! PERVERT!


	2. Master's A Cheater

I awoke in a bed. Plush, and dark red- the color of rich, and newly spilled blood.

My eyes flicked open to a blue-ish light warmly engulfing my fragile body. I used to

arms to help me sit up a bit, then looked around slowly, and tiredly. I sunk my nails

into the bed, and the feeling made my fingers tingle. Sitting up all the way, I

spreaded my legs out, and noticed the stockings I wore were torn a bit, and my

boots were on the floor. I held my arm up to watch the long-sleeved, pajama shirt

hang as my rose-red fingernails held onto It loosely.

" I don't remember putting on PJ's last night... " I spoke quietly to myself.

" That's because **_I_** put them on for you. " A familiar voice said from the door. I

glanced up quickly as my light, orange hair swayed with my sudden movement.

Master sat in the dark away from the blue spot light on my bed. He smirked as he

sipped on his red-wine ( from the looks of it ) and stared intently at me. His gaze

made me feel uncomfortable. I hauled up some sheets, and looked away as my

cheeks warmed up and my eyes slightly closed. He chuckled and caught my

attention.

" Your horns are beautiful as to your body, and angelic atmosphere when you

sleep. " He said standing up about to leave the room. Suddenly, my anger peaked,

and came back like an erupting volcano.

" HEY! YOU BETTER NOT HAD DONE ANYTHING TO ME IN MY SLEEP, YOU

PERVERTED OLD MAN! " I shouted at him. He laughed from a distance and fled

from the room quickly. I frowned.

" Stupid old man... ah- " I lifted up my PJ's to see my stomach. Slowly I rubbed

around my stomach and felt the sensitivity of my skin rattle. I let go, then sighed.

" It doesn't hurt...I'm fine, though.. " I spoke to myself as I pushed my legs over to

bed to let them hang a bit. As I looked up at the glass stained ceiling, I could see

pictures of Holy like structures embedded into them. The glass was multiple

colors, and beautiful. In the middle was a giant, circular, blue-light that shone

down on me. I looked down at the floor and could see the translucent shadow of

my tiny wings flap. Suddenly, something flew pass my foot. I yelped, and noticed

tiny, blue fire flies floating everywhere.

" ... MASTER! " I shouted loudly. He opened the door quickly.

" Yes? " He answered immediately.

" Eh... ok, I won't ask why you were standing by the door the whole time, but what

are these little floaty thingies!? " I whined shooing them away angrily. He looked

around blankly, then smiled.

" Ah, yes. They're spirits I reaped that haven't been released yet. " He said

allowing one to land on his hand. I tilted my head to the side.

" ... Spirits..? Of people who died? " I asked as my hair hung over my shoulder. He

swallowed hard, then fixed his glasses a bit as his face flustered.

" Yes. I am a Grim Reaper-therefore when I touch living things.. " He reached

over, and tilted my chin close to his face as I stared in surprise.

" They die, and become little, floating masses of blue lights.. " He blew into my

face, and caused my eyes flutter.

" Don't do that- your breath is hot, Master. " I glared. He chuckled, then pushed me over

on the bed, locking me down. Slipping his giant yaoi hand under my back, he brought me

closer to his chest, and my face nearer towards his own.

" What..the **_fuck_**..are you doing, bro? " Said the guy who was being pinned down or up

whatever's happening. He smirked slyly, and grabbed one of my legs, and held It up. I fell

over backward, but his hand still held my middle body up. My face reddened.

" W-What is this-?! " I gripped the sheets tightly, and he just smiled, and said.

" Since you're an incubus-your job is to take me In my sleep-but you don't seem to

know what that Is, exactly, hm? " He chuckled lowly.

" So, I'll have to take you first, and show you how It's done- " Suddenly I head butted him

using my horns, and he jolted back, and slammed Into the wall going limp as he landed.

" You're right! I **_don't _**know what that means! But I don't care, and you have no right to

touch me! " I covered myself feeling so exposed, and embarrassed. He didn't say

anything, just sat against the wall bleeding from his mouth, nose, and head. I fell over on

my stomach, and watched him carefully from the bed with my bottom In the air as my tail

stood up cautiously with It pointing towards him angrily. He raised one hand, and startled

me.

" I am... your Master.. " He spoke as his glove slid off. A dangerously eerie, blue, aura

formed like haze around his hand.

" You _will_ obey me. " He said standing up. I crawled backward on the bed, and stumbled

over.

" Wait, wait, wait! I'm sorry! Please don't kill me again! Master-! I'll do anything! " I

pleaded actually sounding a bit scared, and willing to do anything for real this time. He

stood up straight, then used that blank expression again.

" Come here... " He said. I slowly stood on my knees from the bed, and walked over to

him, then clumsily fell over on his chest. I gasped quietly, and looked up at him. He used

his naked hand to trace around my cheek as If he was threatening to touch me. A tear fell

from my face, and I shook silently as I whimpered.

With no warning-Master used his gloved hand to pull my chin up to his, and lied a kiss to

my fresh, lips. Surprised at first, then he shared his mouth with mine more passionately

as his glowing hand pressed up against my back, holding me to him. I was wearing PJ's

so he wasn't necessarily touching me, but It made my heart thump, and go out of control.

He pulled his lips from mine to see my frightened expression as I panted slowly with saliva

trickling from one side of my mouth. He wiped It away, then smirked.

" What's the matter? Kiss me back. It's an order. " He said. I glared at him still crying a

little, then I felt his finger on my back tap against me impatiently. Oh ho, he was

threatening me. This...wasn't...fair. Hanging my head at first I said:

" Stupid Master...I.. I HATE YOU! " I threw my arms around his shoulders, and deeply

kissed him. Ew.. It was so gross because he was horrible kisser and all he was

interested In was how my saliva tasted like. He licked Inside my mouth, and everything,

and It killed me that I had to return the favor. UGH. Better than dying for real for a split

second...

I pulled away to catch my breath and I panted heavily with my eyes barely open as our

mouth fluid dripped from in-between us. He petted my hair trying to avoid my horns.

" You're really cute.. " He muttered. I frowned, then tried to push away from him, but my

body was too small, and weak-and his hand was too strong. Cursing under my breath,

he smiled, then used his gloved hand to lift up my PJ's. His finger felt across my chest,

and I let out a small gasp, then glanced at him In shock. His smirk sickened me.

" You know what.. " I said staring into space.

" Fuck this. " I grabbed his hand from behind me, and used it to slap myself In the face. In

an instant-everything was white again-for a minute I believe. I woke up on the bed again,

and facing the ceiling tiredly., but with a glare. I turned to my left and didn't see him In the

chair drinking the whine. Hm.. Ok then. I turned to face the other direction to see Master

next to me without a shirt on, and only pants that weren't zipped up fully. Oh hell no.

" WHY WON'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!? " I dashed out the bed, and ran out of the

room. I didn't get to hear what he was going to say, but I ran down the hall, and as FAR

AWAY FROM HIM AS I COULD THINK. After I paused In a corner near a vase that was

full of flowers, I fell to my knees, and panted heavily. I turned over my shoulder to look

back.

" I... have to.. get out of here..! " I whined as I tiredly limped through the hall. This was

NOT going to work out.


	3. Master's My Hero

I made my way into the garden-I believe. Beautiful tall, grasses, and flowers grew

around, and created an arch that led a stone path down to a pond. I continued down

there. I hugged myself feeling self-conscious.

" Ugh. I know I'm used to wearing nothing but stringy looking clothing, but being outside

with only my booty shorts, and pajama shirt on while being below the windows is making

me feel creeped out.. "

" Little demon boy~! Come baaack~! " Master called ever so light-heartedly. I picked up

the paste, and dashed faster down the garden. What the hell there was end! Getting

pissed off, I leaped Into the air, and ruffled my way through the brushes of plants. I poked

my head out, and scanned the area with my eyes narrowing. Eh? I tilted my head to the

side In confusion. Was I going on freaking circles!? Scrambling my legs, I felt something

grab ahold to them. I was suddenly tugged down, and Into someone's arms. Master...

He looked down at me with that smile. I opened my mouth to say something, but he threw

a finger to my lips, and hushed me, then his smile faded as he skimmed around

cautiously. My tail flickered because I was getting uncomfortable.

" Hey-! " As soon as I spoke, the sound around us vanished. The leaves of the plants

became a darkened purple , and the sky through the flowers churned, and transformed

Into a violet, mess. My body shook silently, and I gripped Master's shirt tightly.

" W-What's happening..? " I whispered staring up at Master's concerned expression. He

stood up straight, and took his eyes off me-which made my feels collasp somehow. He

let me down slowly, then lied one hand on my shoulder, and looked me In the eye.

" An evil spirit is lurking here-and because you're here, It'll attempt to own you. " He

warned. He can't be serious. I'm not good at running In my booty shorts In conditions like

these! I nodded, then he put me behind his back, as If he were a knight puppy-gaurding

me. My heart knocked against my chest. The doki was just too much, bro. Feeling

flustered to death by this sickening scene, I held onto his waist tightly, wrapping my arms

around him.

But, another feeling that wasn't so doki occurred Inside of me. My skin crawled, and my

head began pounding In pain. I released Master to hold me head, then he faced me.

" Demon boy..? " He asked turned towards me completely. I removed my hands from my

face to expose jet black streaks lining down my face In a deformed checkered pattern. My

eyes watered, and twinkled until the darkness engulfed my right eye. I rubbed my eyes,

then bent over In pain-groaning.

" Demon boy! " He shouted as he ran over to me. I whined, and grabbed ahold of him

once more desperately. He stared In anger, and shock.

" Once you're possessed-there's no turning back...! " He told me. I stared up at him as

the black took over my body more, and more-causing me to lose control. I felt sick. I

was shaking violently, and my legs rattled while my grip on his shirt tightened.

" Mas..t..er... " I forced out under my breath. He sighed, and closed his eyes weakly.

" I'll have to kill you again.. " When he said that-my tail perked up.

" If I kill you-I'll save you. You're still sane as of now-so just remember my word-that

this is for your own good. I'm sorry, Demon Boy.. " My eyes widened, and with a gasp I let

out a little too late after his reaper hand pierced through my chest with force. I coughed,

and fell backward, landing awkwardly, and limp, facing the sky, yet my legs bent out of

shape.

The black stuff poured from me like rain, and slithered away. Master snapped, and a zap

of his glowy stuff exterminated It like nothing. Curled up In a fetal position now, I lied on

my side. Master walked over to me, and knelt to his knees, then softly petted across my

face with the back of his glowing hand. I was dying, anyway. So It didn't hurt, but what he

did to me, did. Choking on my words, I didn't say anything direct, he just hushed me.

" It's alright. You're an Incubus-my servant. You aren't weak. Show your Master that you

can pull through this one.. I won't hurt you anymore.. " He spoke quietly, and somehow It

was sincere. Death was too scary. My tears In my eyes blurred my vision, and the white

bubbled over my mind once again.

* * *

" Haah... nhnn... " I opened my ember eyes lightly to the blue light again. I was on my

stomach with my head side-ways on the plush, bloody, red bed again. I was addicted to

that color. My PJ's were torn horribly. Maybe from the thorns of the rose bushes-and my

hair was loose, and shaggy. It was dark, and the blue light gave off a pure, sinister,

underwater feel. I turned around on my back, then faced the other way. Master was sleep

next to me. He didn't wear his glasses, and looked... sorta handsome. I inched away

slowly at first-then crawled closer to him on my knees, and leaned over, and petted his

hair gently. I muttered something under my breath, then my hand froze. My body froze.


	4. Master's Still A Perv

I suddenly hugged myself, then brough out my hands with a slow haste to watch them

shake softly. Something In me tingled, and It was the most awkward fucking feeling I'd

ever experienced! I slightly closed my eyes, and my face blushed deeply as I nibbled on

my finger impatiently. Is this what Papa was talking about? I was supposed to do stuff to

my Master In his sleep, and time was to tell when I was ready? Am I ready? I swallowed

hard, then crawled over on top of him.

Leaning over on him, I lied my ear against his chest, and used my tiny fingers that were

barely poking out from under my sleeves to massage his chest. I moved my body

around him gently, and closed my eyes while rubbing my hands on him more.

" Master... I-I want you- " I covered my mouth to my surprise of my words. My body

shook slightly, and I sat there on top of him scared. I was too scared to do this. I couldn't.

While whimpering In thought, with no warning Master's giant, yaoi hands grabbed ahold of

my thighs, and startled me. He moved me around on him more-despite us having

clothes on-and opening his eyes with this evil smirk.

" You were finally doing your job-why did you stop? " He asked still motioning me around

his groin with this fake, and odd humping. Ew. I felt so wrong because It felt good for no

reason. My face was already reddened, Jeez. He snickered, and sat up more.

" Demon Boy- don't tell me you're too embarrassed? " He said breathing onto me, and

moving me around faster. I stuttered, and opened my mouth to speak, but I just brought

my hands to my mouth, and tried not to say something alarming. He removed one hand,

and peeled my hands from my face, then kissed me. I fell backwards from being

surprised by his actions, and he pulled my legs back which made me slide toward him.

" b-buh-! Ah- M-Master?! " I gasped. He chuckled, then licked down my exposed leg, still

keeping his eyes locked on me. Gazing into his eyes without his glasses on was so

different, and alluring. I let out a strange, shuddering sound-a moan I believe-from his

tasting my flesh. I put one of my fingers up to my mouth, and drool leaked on it. My nails

were sharpened, dark pink, and poisonous, but the toxic didn't harm me. He took my

hand from my mouth, and licked my finger, then sucked at It lightly while staring Into my

eyes again. Guh. I can't even-

" Demon Boy-you must have a name... " He spoke as I took my hand away slowly. I

nodded.

" It's Lui... " I answered after like, 3 chapters In this fanfic. He smiled, then went In closer

to touch my face. His gloved hand. I flinched, then he noticed, and took his hand away In

shock.

" I'm sorry..! You're really scared of these, right..? " He mumbled tightening his glove. I sat

up, then brought the covers up to my neck, holding them there to cover myself as I looked

away shamely. He chuckled weakly.

" You're really cute like this, Lui. " I glared at him.

" S-Shut up! It's not like I**_ like _**you or anything weird like that-just It's my job! " I shouted.

" And I almost did It too... " He put back on his glasses, then got out of bed buttoning up

his shirt.

" Man, you're a tsundere. But pouting about It won't get your job done. It's Tuesday, and I

gotta work. " He said making his way to the door. I pounced on a pillow.

" Hey, but It was Sunday when-! "

" You were asleep for a while, hun. " The door closed, and I was left In the room alone.

Master... he's such an idiot, and pervert-UGH. But...then again.. he really cared when I

was scared of him, and he didn't want to hurt me. I lied my hand to my chest, and smiled

silently. He's not a bad guy...

Just an old perv...


	5. Master's Kyrptonite

" Everything is easy. Too easy... " A man In the dark side of the room spoke. Master fixed

his glasses on his face, and nodded.

" No argument, there, Chief. But a reaper's job Is to put a soul at ease. We don't ask for

more, sir. " He reasoned. The Chief scoffed at his comment.

" Wouldn't you like to make things more Interesting? With the loose demons here-they

die In an instant with the **_touch_** of our hands. Too easy.. " He said as his hand lit up the

darkness he stood In. Master began to feel nervous. The Chief smirked, and chortled a

little, then took his hand, and snapped. The room lit up an eerie blue, and Master still

stood, unalarmed. The Chief tossed a pile of photos on the table that separated him, and

Master. He looked down at them, then tensed a bit.

" This kind. I want this kind, like that day I watched as you killed It. One of these-

monsters. "

He spoke In breaths as Master still stared In shock. He watched the blue light reflect off

the pictures, then he tapped one of them.

" They.. can't die- "

" Oh? But, Kiyoteru... " The Chief interrupted him as he held a picture to Master's face.

" This is a female Incubus. They **_can_** die, and they **_do_** have a weakness, and I know they

do because **_you_** had sex with her, right? Then killed her. "

" That has nothing to do with this. " Master's voice raised.

" She attacked me In my sleep, and I was forced to do It! I only killed her because-! "

He paused, and began to sweat a little. The Chief awaited an answer, but Master did not

have one to give. Master cursed under his breath, then took a seat to massage his

temples softly while In thought.

" I-I killed her because...! " He choked out the words, not crying, really, but just forcing

himself to remember, but It wouldn't come. The Chief laughed loudly, then swept the

photos off the table, and threw one Infont of Master's face and It landed on his lap.

" You have until thursday, Kiyoteru. Bring It to me, and maybe you'll keep your job. "

He spoke as he left the room, and the blue light faded with him. Master took off his glove

with his teeth, then slowly, and shakily reached for the photo. He gripped It tightly, and

stared intently at the picture of the young, Incubus with the tail ring, and orangey hair

that he met a few days ago.

* * *

" This one tastes really sweet! " I shouted with my tounge hanging out my mouth. The

maid lady giggled.

" Well, that's the pot of cream we use. It's to go on the pastries! " I nodded, then reached

across the table to reach for a tiny, sponge cake, and my chest accidentally smudged

some of the frosting off of a cake with vanilla cream. I looked down suddenly at my

messy chest, then a familiar voice caught my ears.

" Hello, I came to get my morning break- " He paused with his hand on the doorknob as

he faced me. From his angle, he was behind me, so he only saw my bottom In his face

with my tail In the air again with cream smeared across my nipple, and a berry half-way

In my mouth. I gazed Into his eyes as he admired this awkward pose a bit too much. We

stared for a long time. Silence. Blood streamed from his nose, and he left the room with

haste.

" HEY! COME BACK YOU PERVERT! " I shouted as I leaped off the table, and dashed

out the kitchen. The lady stood by the door and waved happily while I chased Master

down the hall. I caught up to him, and grabbed his hand.

" Listen to me-! " I yelled, then he slapped my hand away, and stared almost angrily with

his other hand ready to take his glove off. I froze, then shook softly In place. He noticed

his position, then sighed, and put his hand to sides, and continued down the hall, not

looking back at me. I stared In confusion. What's his problem...? I asked myself watching

him part from me.

That night, I slept across the bed, away from him Incase he tried something weird. The

lights were off, and he faced the other way from me. I was coiled In the covers, so he had

none. My legs folded up, and I grunted In anger.


	6. Master's A Weirdo

" You're being really weird, Master.. " I said quietly, but loud enough for him to hear as I

slowly faced him. He still looked away from me. Was he sleep? I put the covers over my

my shoulders, and crawled over to him to tap his shoulder.

" Not now, Lui. I have to get up early tomorrow... " He said in a deep voice, with a sense

of anger to It. I took my hand away, and stared at him, still. I lied down next to him silently,

and exhaled. His back tensed when he felt me graze against him. He began to speak.

" Lui. Where are your parents? " He asked. I buried my head In the pillow tiredly.

" I lived with my Papa before I came here. He's just as nutty as you are.. " I replied In a

muffled voice. It was quiet for a while, and as soon as he spoke again, I talked over him.

" You want to know about my mom, right? " I said almost annoyed. He nodded slowly.

" She left a few years ago. I mean-Incubus are used to affairs, but she wanted to be

with someone else... " Master opened his eyes suddenly, then turned them towards me,

with his whole body. I turned my head to see his face which was beaming with interest. I

faced the pillow again, flustered.

" A-Anyway. That's all we know. She left, and never came back. Papa says she's

probably dead, but I think... " I smiled warmly, and my tail lifted In the air as Master

watched my tail ring twinkle.

" I think she's alive. I wanna see her again. Afterall, she left without her tail ring, and Papa

said I can have It. She left It for a reason, right? " I smiled. Master looked a bit sad, then

closed his eyes, and held me close to him. I gasped, and squirmed, kicking.

" Lemme go, you pervert, I-! "

" **Lui**... go to sleep. " He muttered with his eyes still closed, and calmed. I faced him

curiously, then settled a bit. I snuggled Into his chest, and fell asleep from there. He

opened his eyes slightly, then petted my hair, and smiled a little. It faded, then he looked

at my face In thought.

" I remember now... " He whispered to himself as he hugged me closer.

" I'm sorry... " I felt his hands around me. I was awake, actually. My eyes were slightly

open, and I lied there wondering.. why was **_he_** apologizing..?

* * *

I awoke to the same bed, and blue light. I hadn't realized I was sleeping on my collar's

chain, so I had streaks of the chain's pattern across my body. I sat up slowly, and saw

that Master wasn't by my side. I felt the space where he would be lying. Quietly, I

mumbled: " It's weird... waking up like this.. " An empty feeling, indeed. I got out of bed,

and searched around for a dresser. Master's drawer was full of clothing I couldn't fit, of

course. So I just reached In, and pulled out a giant, orange, and white, striped sweater.

No turtle neck.

In the shower, I felt like some royal Prince. It was nice, and warm, and my hair hung way

off my shoulders. The water streamed, and rinsed under my collar. I tugged at

It again. It didn't bother me much, but taking a shower was annoying with It on. I sighed,

then shook my hair like a dog, and my wings afterwards-all the way down to my tail.

The towel was a royal blue, color. I left It around my head, and was wearing Master's

sweater. Stepping out the bathroom, I saw Master walk pass me surrounded by some

other people. They hardly noticed me, but gave me second glances-unlike Master. Hnm.

I visited the kitchen again, and helped make, and try out some sweets. I sat at the table

staring In space with a blank expression with my eyes narrowed In appease. I had my

finger stuck In some pudding, then the maid waved her hand In my face. I blinked.

" Lui. You're acting all gloomy. What's going on? You like banana pudding.. " She spoke

almost pouting. I plopped some more pudding In my mouth, then stood up.

" Hi, here again for my breakfast. " I heard master say from the corner of my ear. I turned

around in surprise to see him stand at the door way greeting the maid as she gave him

his tray. He smiled, thanking her, then walked out the room-not noticing me. My

heart...felt cramped for some reason. I gripped my chest, then closed my eyes tightly as I

breathed out through my nose. I wobbled from the table, then walked out the kitchen. The

lady waved at me a little too late.


	7. I'm Hurting

" Oh, you're leaving? B-Bye Lui..! " She called. I walked down the hall, then ended up

bumping Into a wall. I stood against It for a while, then slid down, and sat there with my

head In my knees. I sat there for a few hours In thought. Thinking of what I did wrong. Is

he so perverted that he really wants me to sleep with him? Or Is It that he's too afraid to

hurt me..? Too many things were rushing through my mind. I don't understand why this is

happening. Someone stepped up to me.

" You're a new face.. " He said. I tilted my head to the side to stare at him. He laughed,

and startled me.

" Actually, you look a lot like someone who used to visit here a lot! She was an Incubus,

too. Really pretty. So, no. Your face isn't new... " He told me. I raised a brow, and he

picked up my chain, yanking me to my feet. I stumbled, and he scratched under my chin

as I closed my eyes-scared. Finally, I grabbed his arms, and glared up at him.

" What do you want? Don't touch me! " I threw his hands to the side, then he watched as

I bared my teeth at him.

" You're a threatening little pet, aren't you.. ? " He spoke under his breath.

" Hey, I'm not a pet, alright!? " I shouted.

" Oh? Well, that Master of yours Is doing a good job In taming you... or.. " He turned to

keep walking down the hall with his hands behind his back.

" .. **_did_** do a good job.. " I watched him leave me be, then fixed my collar on correctly after

he messed It up by yanking It.

* * *

I was In bed. Late at night, I cuddled with my legs to my best, and curled up In the middle

of the bed. Alone. Master didn't come to bed. Before meeting him, I slept alone a lot, of

course, but now. I couldn't. My horns could feel the presence of demons roaming the

mansion around the room. I noticed when Master wasn't there, the blue light didn't

shine down on me, and I was scared. The demons were just everywhere, and gave me a

headache. I had to hug myself to stay calm, but It didn't work.. Master.. I..**_ I'm _**sorry..

Into the night, Master entered the room, and sat at the foot of the bed. He looked over at

me, asleep, and still curled up. The blue light came back slowly, and he crawled In the

bed next to me. Glancing over at me, he noticed the tears-that dried now-on my cheeks.

He wiped them away, and snuggled closer to me, and closed his eyes while he leaned

his chin on my head-avoiding my horns.

I grabbed his arms suddenly, then wrapped them around my waist. He gasped.

" Lui? "

" Stupid.. " I muttered. He looked away, then I scrambled to my knees, and climbed on top

of him, slipping my hand into his using my fingers. I leaned my nose to his, and closed

my eyes, sobbing. He sighed as I tried to choke out my words to express how I was

feeling. Master just hushed me, and pulled me toward him, hugging me. I cried loudly,

hitting his chest with my fist continuously.

" W-Why did you leave me like that? I-I mean, you just flat out ignored me! "

" Lui.. I'm sorry.. It's because... " He began to speak, but his voice trailed off. I sat up a bit

on him.

" Because what!? Tell me-what did I do? Or-or Is It something I**_ didn't _**do?! "

Questioning him, he stared at me shocked. I rubbed my eyes, and still wailed. He

reached for my hips again, and slid his fingers In the sides of my shorts. I flinched, then

closed my eyes tightly. He paused, then let me go. I opened my eyes slightly, then looked

at him with a saddened expression.

" Why..? Why did you stop..? " Whimpered the little Incubus. He sat up, kissed my

forehead, then smiled.

" This is your job. I'm not asleep yet, but once you do this, then you can be free. " He said

quietly. I shook my head back and forth slowly.

" N-No... No! " He tilted his head to the side a bit with a smile, and one eye brow raised. It

made me blush-ohmergerd.

" Master-I don't want to leave.. I-I like It here.. please keep me.. " My eyes watered, and

the tears trickled down my cheeks while my wings flapped slowly. My face was so

flustered, and judging from the look In his eyes, he wanted me so bad. I looked the other

way with a hand to my face rubbing my eye.

" I-I feel really funny around you-and I think I know what I have to do, now... " I admitted

embarrassed that I said that. He chuckled, then petted my head.

" I won't be ready-but that's the point. " He winked, and I covered my face, even more

embarrassed.

" But.. " He began. I lifted my head up, and my eyes opened wide.

" If you.. uh. Still want to have sex, then- "

" PEDOPHILE! " I threw heavy punch to his nose, and knocked him out. He twitched lying

on the pillows, then I leaned over on him with my tail In the air.

" T-That's a new one.. " He muttered covering his nose. I unbuttoned his shirt, and he

glanced up at me In surprise. He looked at me as my tounge hung out my mouth

barely, and I breathed, small, short breaths on him. I kneeled to lick his neck, and he

flinched, and gasped as I made my way down his chest. What was I doing? I didn't care

anymore about surroundings or anything-I just went In and licked his body down.

My finger played with his chest, and I used my tounge to lick his stomach. I felt full of air-

or something. I had no clue what was happening, but I couldn't stop. Scared Inside. He

relaxed more, and reached up to put his hands around my waist. I opened my eyes, that

seemed to give off a weird, yellow glow, then tears fell from them.

" Master..I'm scared... " I whispered to him. He nodded as I kissed his neck, and licked

his ear even with his hands still slowly tugging on my clothes.

" It's alright, Lui.. " He muttered back. Even when tears appeared, I didn't hold back. I

smiled a little, crying.

" I'm not being myself, Master... " Shaking my head I admitted.

" I can see that.. "

" I'm sorry.. take me, Master.. " I whispered as I pulled off the sweater-exposing my body

to him. He gazed In awe at my flawless, glowing, skin, and how my body curved when I

sat on top of him. Even with what's going on... I regret this fully.


End file.
